DESCRIPTION: Activities during the award period will include three phases to fully prepare the candidate for a career as a clinician scientist. The first phase is the completion of academic course work in preparation for advancing to PhD candidacy, which is part of the research training. During this phase she will also prepare her dissertation proposal. The second phase is her orthodontics residency and continuation of data collection. The third phase is the completion of the PhD in the year following her residency, as well as initiation of a one-year postdoctoral fellowship at UCLA. The table of percentages describes Years 1-4 as 100 percent research, however.